A Simple Act Of Kindness
by SqueakyTheDuck
Summary: Sequel to 'I'll Be Your Friend'. 51's Engineer seems familiar to the station's new Captain. Could they have something in common? A memory, maybe? Please R


"So, now that Captain Hammer is retired, who's taking his place?" this question came from John Gage, who sat perched on the table in the dayroom. Chet and Marco shrugged. Roy shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "I guess we'll find out."

"His name is Henry Stanley, he's 33 years old, and he made number one on the Captains' list. He just got promoted last week." All eyes turned to Mike Stoker.

"How'd you know that, Mike?" Johnny asked.

"Chief Houts called and told me this morning." Mike explained.

"You gonna miss being in command of us, Mike?" Chet asked. Mike had been given command of the A Shift for a few days while the crew awaited news on their new captain.

Mike laughed. "No, I pity anyone who has to oversee you clowns."

This earned him a playful slap on the shoulder from Chet.

"Looks like I've got my work cut out for me." A voice spoke up from the doorway. The five men turned and saw a dark-haired man standing in the doorway, an amused expression on his face.

He stepped into the room. "Dick Hammer warned me about you guys." He joked. "Says you're all great in the field, but here at the station you're the craziest jokers in the Department."

The guys chuckled nervously. "Don't worry." Hank laughed. "I'm, uh, not quite as strict as Hammer. I don't mind a little horsing around, but I do expect you to follow my orders."

"Yes sir." The five men chimed. Chet stepped forward. "Say, Cap, can I get you a cup of coffee?"

Hank raised an eyebrow, and put up his best mock-seriousness front. "Ah, yes. Captain Hammer told me about you. Chet Kelly—world class suck-up."

This brought up a collective laugh from the group, except for Chet, who turned bright red.

"Great look Chet," Marco quipped. "Now you're the same color as the engine."

Chet lunged toward his hose partner, who took off, running out of the dayroom and across the bay, with Chet on his heels.

Cap shook his head in amusement. He looked over at the three remaining men, focusing on Johnny. "Hammer told me about you too, Gage." He told the paramedic.

Johnny stood up a little straighter. He grinned. "Oh, yeah? Well, what, uh, what'd he say about me?"

"Says you have a tendency to try and 'pass the buck' as he put it." Cap replied. "I'd like to know a little about that."

Before Johnny could answer, the tones went off. _Squad 51, person sick. 7793 Green Avenue. Cross street Shamrock. Time out, 813._

Johnny grinned, glad for the distraction. "Bye, Cap," he said, then disappeared through the door, with Roy trailing him.

Now the room was silent, with only Mike and Cap remaining. "And you must be Engineer Michael Stoker, is that right?" Cap asked. Mike nodded.

"Hmmmm…" Cap cocked his head and narrowed his eyes, as if trying to remember something.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"Stoker." Hank muttered, more to himself than to Mike. "That sounds familiar."

Mike grinned. "Maybe you're thinking of Dracula."

Hank laughed and shook his head. "No, the name Michael Stoker sounds familiar to me somehow. But I can't put my finger on it."

A memory tickled at the back of Mike's mind. "Have you…always wanted to be a fireman?" he asked his new commander. Hank nodded. "Ever since I was a little kid. What about you?"

"I was five years old when I decided it was what I wanted to do." Mike stated, the memory suddenly becoming clearer. "I was inspired by a friend—someone who was nice to me, even though I hadn't known him very long. Someone who gave me something to remember him by before he moved away…"

Mike saw Hank's eyes light with sudden recognition. "The toy firetruck." He said breathlessly. "The playground. 1946."

Mike nodded. "I was five years old, you were seven…"

"You were being bullied…" Hank put in.

"You stepped in…" Mike continued.

"You said you didn't have any friends…"

"You became my first real friend…"

"We went to my house…"

"You showed me your toy firetrucks…"

"You fell in love with them…"

"Very funny."

"I found out was going to have to move…"

"You gave me your favorite firetruck…"

"You told me that you were going to join the Fire Department too, someday."

Mike nodded. He stared soberly into his captain's eyes. "You made me who I am today."

Hank blinked, unsure of what to say.

"Never doubt the power of a simple act of kindness." Mike said softly.

"Now," He stood up straighter. "How would you like a tour around your new station?"

Cap nodded. "Sure thing."

"What do you want to see first?" Mike asked.

Cap glanced out the door across the bay, towards the dorm room, where Chet and Marco could clearly be heard arguing.

"I'd like to have a look in the equipment closet." Cap stated.

Mike looked confused. "What for?"

Cap listened as the quarreling in the dorm grew louder. He turned to Mike and answered perfectly straightfaced.

"A can of 'Twit Remover'."


End file.
